


Soleils Jumeaux

by siriuseli



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuseli/pseuds/siriuseli
Summary: À la seconde où Owen Lars posa son regard sur Luke et Bail sur Leia, ils se sont jurés de tout faire pour les protéger des horreurs de la galaxie.Peut-être qu'un jour, ils trouveront le courage de leur parler de leurs parents biologiques, ainsi que de leurs prouesses.
Relationships: Bail Organa/Breha Organa, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Owen Lars/Beru Whitesun
Kudos: 1





	Soleils Jumeaux

Owen Lars ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il s'était sentit aussi nerveux.Et il y avait de quoi être agité.

_Il allait avoir un enfant._

Beru et lui avaient reçu un holo de la part d'un certain Obi-Wan Kenobi, un ami de son demi-frère, à propos du bébé orphelin ayant grandement besoin d'une famille. Le jedi leur avait expliqué brièvement la situation et le couple accepta évidemment sur le champ.

Les voilà maintenant à attendre impatiemment l'arrivée de leur neveu accompagné de l'homme en fuite.

Beru et Owen n'avaient jamais réellement pensé aux enfants, ils n'avaient pas vraiment mentionné le fait d'en avoir. Même si de nouveaux bras pouvant apporter de l'aide supplémentaire pour la ferme ne seraient pas de refus, Tatooine n'est vraiment pas l'endroit idéal -pour ne pas dire le pire endroit- pour élever un enfant.

_Même si tous deux en avaient secrètement l'envie d'en avoir un._

Quand Kenobi arriva au bout de quelques heures avec le bébé emmitouflé dans une petite couverture, le couple savait à ce moment précis que leur vie n'allait plus être la même, que cette petite tête blonde allait tout bouleverser.

Beru accueilli le jedi avec un sourire radieux qui resplendissa davantage quand lorsqu'il déposa dans ses bras Luke, qui dormait encore profondément. La jeune l'emmena voir son oncle, toujours autant anxieux à l'idée d'élever un enfant, mais sûr d'une chose quand il vit le visage poupon de son neveu.

Il allait tout faire pour le protéger des dangers de cette galaxie.

Peut-être qu'un jour, s'il trouve le courage de le faire, il lui dira à propos de sa famille ainsi que pour sa sœur jumelle.

**~*~**

_C'est beaucoup trop précipité_, pensa Bail Organa, inquiet de la réaction des sa femme. Il lui avait bien entendu mis au courant de la situation, de son amie décédée et des jumeaux orphelins qu'elle laissait derrière elle, et la reine accepta sur le champ. Mais il savait que depuis son accident dont l'opération l'a rendu, elle avait peur d'être mère, ce qui avait retardé une possible adoption. Bail ne voulait en rien précipiter sa femme et fit taire toutes les remarques sur le fait qu'Alderaan avait besoin d'une héritière au trône.

Mais maintenant, _ils allaient avoir une fille_.

Bail Organa avait demandé aux maîtres jedis Yoda et Kenobi pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas adopter les deux enfants ensemble, et leur réponse fut logique mais frustrante pour le sénateur. Bien sûr que cela était meilleur pour leur sécurité, mais ils n'allaient jamais savoir que l'autre existe, ce qui peina énormément Bail.

Il observa le bébé protégé par la petite couverture assortie à sa peau pâle. Leia avait beaucoup pleuré au début du voyage en direction d'Alderaan, mais après avoir été nourrie et bercée, elle dormit pleinement.

Quand son vaisseau se posa sur Aldera, près du palais royal, le vice-roi se précipita vers le balcon où l'attendait impatiemment sa femme, leur fille lovée dans ses bras. Breha l'attendait avec un sourire éclatant qui rassura de suite le sénateur. Il s'avança vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés tout en lui montrant le petit être caché contre sa poitrine et posa délicatement Leia dans les bras de sa bien-aimée. Le regard de Bail se figea sur les traits du visage de Breha et vit des larmes couler sur ses douces joues. Lui-même ne pouvait retenir son émotion et sentit ses yeux lui picoter.

Ils étaient enfin parents.

Bail se promit de lui raconter les exploits et les prouesses de sa mère biologique, et peut-être qu'il pourra lui dire pour son frère jumeau.

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma première fanfiction postée sur AO3 (préalablement postée sur Wattpad), j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous aura plu!


End file.
